Loving you
by mjsweet86
Summary: Tokiya touched his lips, still feeling the tingling sensation from the last kiss. So this is how it feels like to be in love... 'Weird... But worth everything'
1. Chapter one: Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca or any of its characters, unfortunately.

So, here's a new fic, hope you like it. Feel free to review, i'm open for comments, bad and good!!! thx

**Chapter One  
**

"Damn that woman" Tokiya muttered to himself as he pondered how she got him to come.

* * *

_Flashback... _

"_Not in a million year!"_

"_Come on Mi-chan!" Fuuko said, while giving him a truly pathetic look, complete with big doggy eyes and nibbling at her lower lip. _

_If only he didn't have pride as high as mount Everest or even higher, he would have laughed his head off. But this was Mikagami Tokiya we're talking about, 'The Hokage Iceberg... So instead of laughing till his stomach and face hurts, he just rolled his eyes and showed her, that whatever it was she was doing, it wasn't working. He then turned his back on her and started walking again._

"_HEY BAKA, don't just walk away from me like that, after..."she yelled at his silently retreating form, and as she was about to explode, she got an idea. _

"_AFTER IMPREGNANTING ME, YOU JUST LEAVE!" she continued. Tokiya stopped dead in his track. He could hear people started whispering and trying to comfort the now loudly crying girl. _

"_He promised me we would be together forever... she sniffed. An old lady was now holding Fuuko's hands and was listening to whatever she was telling. _

"_I felt he... loved me then, but now" she wailed. "He has found someone elsssseeee!!!" she continued wailing. _

_Now two men started approaching Tokiya._

"_How the hell can you do that to her, don't you have a heart, you cold bastard!" one of them said trying to grab a hold of him, but Tokiya was quick to dodge. But unfortunately not quick enough to dodge an old woman with her umbrella, who hit him on the head. _

"_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE, can't you see she's playing you?" _

"_Now he's even denying me!" she said with watery eyes._

_Tokiya quickly walked over to where Fuuko was standing and grabbed her hand, trying to pull her out of the café, but she pulled away. Tokiya looked at her with serious eyes. _

"_Fuuko, I swear to God if you don't stop this, i'm" Tokiya whispered, hissing out the words. She looked him straight in the eyes, challenging. _

"_NO, Promise me first!" she replied not waiting for him to finish his words._

_They were now having a staring competition, each daring the other to blink and surrender. Then Tokiya gave her an annoyed look and shrugged._

"_FINE, you win!" he said. _

"_YEAH!" she smiled wickedly and started jumping up and down, while clapping her hands. People was giving them a confused look. Tokiya could feel heat starting to rise to his face. _

_He narrowed his eyes and said, "Monkey, this isn't a zoo. Come on!" _

_Fuuko then stopped and threw herself at Tokiya, jumped up and wrapped her legs around him. Tokiya was too shocked to react, but he just instinctly held her closer to him, so she wouldn't fall down. _

"_Now, for the standing ovation!" she smiled at him. She held his face by her hands and gently kissed his lips, then she deepened the kiss, plunging her tongue deep into his mouth, urging his to hers. He held her even closer and kissed her more passionately to show her his acceptance. He could hear the audience clapping and cheering, but all he could focus on was her lips on his. She tasted like strawberry... _

_Fuuko slowly pulled away from the kiss and gasped for air. Her ckeeks all flushed pink, her eyes glowing and her lips red and swollen from kissing. Never had she been more beautiful than she was right there, in his arms. Unconsciously, she touched her lips with her fingertips, then touched his. She then tried to avoid his intense gaze and lowered herself from him, as she let go of him. She then turned to the people around them, she then held her hand up and the people awed in chorus as a gold ring with diamonds shone on her slender finger._

_'Nani? Where did that come from' Tokiya thought. _

_She then took a hold on Tokiya's hand and pulled him out, while the crowd where cheering and congratulating them. _

_They stopped as they reached two blocks away from the café. They were still holding hands and they haven't even noticed. _

"_Now I can never show my face in there anymore, thanks to you monkey!" he hissed._

"_Relax, it's not as is they liked you anyway!" _

"_But seriously, what the hell was that for!"_

"_What?" Fuuko asked trying to act innocent as she let go of his hand. She started walking ahead. _

"_Don't do that, it doesn't soothe you to act like that! Everyone knows that you're the devil in disguise!" he said with a smirk on his face, as he followed her. She stopped and punched his shoulder playfully for his insolence and stuck her tongue out at him, which made him laugh. _

"_You know I like you like this! Smiling looks good on you." she said smiling gently at him as she continued walking._

_Tokiya stood still for a second or two, then started walking after her again. There was a silence between them. It was a little strange but not awkward, it was peaceful. _

"_Anou... But what about the?" he asked her with low voice._

"_Nah... It was a part of the show! Besides it was the perfect ending. The heroine gets the man she loves. Everyone loves a happy ending" she chuckled wickedly. _

"_And those people wouldn't have let us go if I didn't do that!" she continued._

"_Fine, whatever!" _

_Fuuko then stopped walking. They were now in front of her house and they just stood as if paralyzed. Neither knew what to do. Fuuko didn't know if she should just run inside or turn around to bid him goodnight. Tokiya broke the silence. _

"_Just go in already, or we will be standing here till dawn!" he said a bit annoyed. She then turned around and looked him in the eyes and kissed his cheek. _

"_Goodnight Mi-chan!" she said as she started running towards her front door, but she stopped before opening it. _

"_Don't forget about your promise Mi-chan. So you better be there Friday, if you're not i'm gonna have to drag you by the hair out of your house." _

"_Try and you die!"_

"_Besides Yanagi would be diappointed if you don't come!"_

"_I think i'll live"_

_Fuuko then turned her head and looked at him with a crease between her brows and a very scare expression on her face. Tokiya took a step back and held his hands up as a sign of surrender._

_Tokiya wondered how a picture of Fuuko getting angry with him scared him more, than to see the replica of his sister in tears. He was lost in his thought for while. _

"_FINE, i'll be there okay!" he then said with a small smile. _

"_Heh, that's the second time today you surrender Tokiya. Are you going soft on me?" she then started laughing. _

"_In your dreams Kirisawa..."_

* * *

"Another night with those idiots" Tokiya shooked his head. 

"Damn monkey and her zoo animal friends!" Tokiya cursed as he kicked a small rock out of his way.

Tokiya was now on his way to Recca's house as he promised and he was definitely in a bad mood. He really didn't want to go to another one of Recca's drink-your-brain-off-party. But it's not as if Fuuko gave him any choice. Besides Yanagi and Kagerou too insisted on him to come.


	2. Chapter two: I could fall in love

Standard disclaimer; about me not owning FOR and besides the song "I could fall in love" isn't mine either. But it's a beautiful song.

Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter, so here's the second one... I'm on vacation so I have nothing else to do than this, hehe... Hope you'll like it!

* * *

**Chapter two**

"Damn monkey and her zoo animal friends!" Tokiya cursed as he kicked a small rock out of his way.

Tokiya was now on his way to Recca's house as he promised and he was definitely in a bad mood. He really didn't want to go to another one of Recca's drink-your-brain-off-party. But it's not as if Fuuko gave him any choice. Besides Yanagi and Kagerou too insisted on him to come.

As Tokiya reached the Hanabishi residence, he started having a second thought.

"Why the hell am I afraid of that she-devil, she can't harm me!"

PAW!!!

"SHIT" Tokiya cursed and looked on the ground to see what hit his head. He saw a shoe?

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SHE-DEVIL, BAKA!

Tokiya turned, getting ready to raise hell, but what he saw took his breathe away and he gasped. Fuuko was walking towards him holding the other shoe on her hand, readying herself for another throw. Tokiya smiled to himself. She was wearing a lavender colored summer dress, that just brightens her beautiful eyes. Her now shoulder length hair was left unbound, with a hair band to style it. She was wearing a very light make-up, that looked natural. She was in other word, breathtaking... Tokiya couldn't help but stare at her, he didn't even notice that his mouth was ajar until she reached him and pushed his jaw up till his lips met.

_'Tokiya no baka' _he thought to himself.

As they entered the house, they were welcomed by Recca, who was holding a tray with small shotglasses in his hand.

"Nobody enters without tasting my specially made drink... hick" Recca said with a big smile on his face.

"Whatever sea monkey!" Tokiya said pushing Recca aside and leaving him standing by the door as he entered the livingroom, where the others were singing karaoke.

The others consist of Kogenai, who was laughing his heads off. Domon, who was singing "My heart will go on". Yanagi, who just came out of the kitchen with some popcorns and chips. Kagerou and mr. Hanabishi, who were prepairing dinner. Joker, who was courting Neon. Raiha, who's in the bathroom, for some reason. Yumei, Domon's date and Ganko, who had already fallen asleep in Recca's room.

"HEY" Recca shouted at him, but Tokiya ignored him.

"What's wrong with your boyfriend Fuuko? Shit did you feel the chill, cooold!"

WACK!!

"WHAT THE..." Recca said while rubbing his sore head.

"FYI, he's not my boyfriend, asshole" Fuuko started walking towards the others, but Recca grabbed her arm.

"NAH AH, not without a drink"

"But Mi-chan!"

"I'll force him later, but for now, here... Don't worry i'll drink one too!"

"Do you drink everytime someone comes in?" Fuuko asked curiosly. Recca nodded.

"Kami, you really are Stupid!"

"Shut up and drink"

After a while, the two bestfriends entered the living room to join the others. Recca was still holding the tray. He could barely stand straight and he almost tripped on his own feet a few times, while walking the short distance between the main door and the living room. Fuuko saw this and laughed, she then grabbed his arm and pulled him eagerly inside the room. He pulled away from her grasp and fell backward, landing flat on his butt.

"SHIT!"

Yanagi after seeing what happened, ran to aid her fallen ninja. Everyone else was laughing.

_'God, i'm in a mental hospital'_ Tokiya held his head in his hand, while shaking it.

Fuuko then walked over to where Tokiya was sitting. She pulled his cheek.

"Don't do that!" he said with a warning voice.

"Eh Mi-chan, would it really kill to just smile? Just once in a while?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. He didn't answer, he just shrugged.

"DINNER TIME EVERYBODY!" Kogenai shouted as he ran towards the kitchen.

Fuuko grabbed Tokiyas hand and dragged him with her towards the kitchen. He tried to escape from her hand, but her grip was strong. And when they reached the dinning table, there was only two spots left. One beside Kogenai, the other beside Raiha. Fuuko quickly sat herself beside the Raijin master and prepaired herself for eating. Tokiya sat in front of them, beside Kogenai. He had a frown on his face.

"Here Raiha taste this!" As Fuuko slipped the spoon inside Raiha's mouth. "I helped make it"

"Mmmm... It tastes pretty good, Fuuko-chan" Fuuko beemed and Tokiya grunted, while looking at them with disgust. Fuuko noticed this and teased him.

"All you have to do is ask if you want baby, say ahhh!" Everyone in the room laughed, Tokiya gave her a death glare and turned his head away.

After the dinner, everyone went inside the living room and prepaired themselves for whatever Recca had planned on them to do.

"Okay guys here's the plan, everyone picks a song. And the one who sings like shit must drink the rest of the shots and sing Madonna's "Like a virgin" in costume." Recca said grinning like a hyaena.

"My god, that sounds like the idea of the century" Tokiya said sounding a little convincing.

"Really?"

"What do you think, baka!" Tokiya said a bit annoyed.

Domon butted in before the two hot-headed guys of the hokage started killing each other.

"And how do we judge who sings like shit, do we vote like in "the weakest link"?" Domon asked with a big question mark on his face.

"Idiot, this karaoke mic has access points, you get point after you sing, automatically!"

"OKAY, let's just start it. And to make it even better, we choose randomly" Recca said smirking.

"I'm not gonna sing and you guys can't make me!" Fuuko said with wide eyes and annoyance in her voice.

"Oh, yes you are! And we can make you!" Recca assured her with a grin. Fuuko stuck her tongue out at him as she sat back heavily on the couch beside Raiha. She smiled at him and he blushed to the roots of his hair.

"Are you alright Raiha-kun? You're all red! Are you feeling hot" Fuuko asked while she reached out and placed a palm on his forehead. Raiha blushed more and more.

"I'm fine, Fuuko-chan! Nothing to worry about" he spoke trying to hide the nervousness in his voice, but failed.

"Are you sure?" Fuuko asked as she went closer to him. Raiha looked like he was about to jump out of his skin as he nodded like crazy. Unknown to the two teens, Tokiya was looking at them with fiercing eyes. He closed his eyes and looked away.

Recca then pressed the start button, and the mic started choosing a song and it landed on "Amazing graze".

"This one is for you Hime!" he said while looking at the blushing healer.

He started singing. It was actually fine at the beginning, a little out of tone, but it was okay. But as he reached the high tone, everyone held their ears, except for Yanagi who kept cheering on him. They all looked at her as if she had lost her mind. And as expected at the end of the song, his score was given, and it was below average, faaaar below.

It was now Domon's turn to sing, he pressed the start button and it landed on, heh... "I will survive". Domon began singing and dancing too. Recca and Fuuko was his back-up singers and this time Yumei was cheering. It just looked so wrong, but everyone was laughing, except for one person, Tokiya. He had the urge to just run out of the house, while the others were busy being stupid. As the song finally ended, Domon got his score and it was actually a little over average, who would have thought...

"Your turn Fuuko!" Domon gave the mic to Fuuko.

"WHAT, not already!"

"SHUT UP and just get it over with!" Recca shooed her away from the sofa, she was sitting on.

"OK, fine!" Fuuko pressed the start button and prayed that it would be a song she knew. And as the list rolled, it stopped on...

"I could fall in love with you" Fuuko read the title of the song as she stared on the screan.

_'This could be interesting'_ Tokiya thought looking at Fuuko with a smirk on his face.

"Ok, here goes nothing!"

Fuuko opened her mouth, closed her eyes and started singing.

_I could lose my heart tonight_

_If you don't turn and walk away_

_'Cause the way I feel I might_

_Lose control and let you stay_

_'Cause I could take you in my arms _

_And never let go_

Tokiya felt his heart pound hard in his chest. He certainly didn't expect her to sing that good. He looked at everyone and it looked like he wasn't the only one who was surprised. They all sat with awe on their faces. Recca, Domon and Kogenai had their jaws to the floor. Yanagi and Yumei were cheering. Raiha had a dreamy look on his face. _'Baka' _

It was as if she sang with a voice that came from the depths of her soul and everyone in the room felt it. She sang like an angel, and somehow as Tokiya watched her every move, the way her lips formed every words, he felt it hard to look away. She was lost in her world and he was lost in her.

_I could fall in love with you_

_I could fall in love with you_

_'Beautiful' _She simply define the word he thought, and felt a tightening in his stomach.

"Simply perfect..."

"Huh? Did you something Tokiya-niisan? Kogenai asked looking at the older teen.

"..." _'SHIT, did I say that out loud!' _Tokiya scolded himself, mentally slapping himself in the face.

_I could only wonder how_

_Touching you would make me feel_

_But if I take that chance right now_

_Tomorrow will you want me still?_

_So I should keep this to myself_

_And never let you know_

_I could fall in love with you_

_I could fall in love with you_

_'I could...' _Tokiya looked at Fuuko with a look of submissive tenderness. _'Damn'_ he shooked his head.

_And I know it's not right_

_And I guess I should try to do what I should do_

_But I could fall in love_

_Fall in love with you_

_I could fall in love with you_

_Siempre estoy soñada en ti_

_Besandos mis labios, acariciando mi piel_

_Abrazadome con ansias locas_

_Imaginando que me amos_

_Cómo yo podia amar a ti_

_So I should keep this to myself_

_And never let you know_

As the song was about to end, Tokiya slowly got up from where he was sitting and stood unnoticeable. He had a peaceful look on his face as he proceeded towards the brown backdoor that would lead him to the garden. Just as he was pushing the wooden door open, he looked back at the middle of the livingroom, where Fuuko was standing and then he left, closing the door slowly after him.

_I could fall in love with you_

_I could fall in love with you_

_I could fall in love_

_I could fall in love_

_With you..._

Fuuko slowly opened her eyes and looked around herself slowly. The crowd was silent and unmoving. They were gazing at her with a sort of awe.

"Neh, I wasn't THAT bad, was I?" she asked.

"Fuuko, since when did you learn to sing like that?" Recca asked, while looking at her amazed.

"And I wasn't that good either!" she continued. "Hey, where's Mi-chan?"

Everyone looked around, but there was no Mikagami...

* * *

Okay, I know that it's a below average chapter, but i'm very tired and sleepy... But i hope you like it anyway. 

I have no idea what the next chapter should be about, so if anyone has an idea, please tell... Hope you guys review!!! thx


	3. Chapter three: Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca or any of its characters, unfortunately.

So here's the 3rd chapter, hope you guys will like it!!! Thanks for all, who reviewed. I really really appreciate it!!! luv yah!!!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Outside the house. In the garden. Under the bright moon and the dark sky, was a lone figure, lying on the grass looking up at the stars. The moonlight on his skin gave him the look of perfection. His eyes closed as the breeze caressed his face.

Watching from a distance, he would appear as an angel longing for heaven, but in close he had a look of contentment. The sight of billions of stars shining down from heaven cannot be compared to his beautiful face, and looking at him only once, was enough to take your breathe away.

"Counting millions of stars, with one star at a second, sounds impossible to complete in a lifetime. But in fact, it would only take three years. The keyword is focus and the will to not be distracted." a sweet voice said from a distance.

Tokiya looked for where the voice came from, then he saw a silhouette of girl slowly walking towards him. He didn't bother standing up, because he knew who was approaching him. And how can he not, when she had filled his mind with her presence...

He was surprised when she lied beside him on the grass. He looked at her with questioning eyes, but she was looking at the stars, like he was before she came. Her face was relaxed and she wore a pretty smile on her red lips.

"It's true, you know!" she said looking at him straight in the eyes and for a moment he let himself be lost in those eyes, until he looked away. Then by sudden, he started laughing.

"What so funny?" she asked curiosly, shaking his shoulder, eager for an answer.

"You..."

"Nani? Oh, so you think i'm funny!" she asked raising a brow. He nodded.

"It's funny when your trying to sound so... smart!" he grinned.

She hit him on the head, HARD.

"ITAIII!" he held his now bruised head.

"It was a joke Fuuko! And if you keep on hitting on my head like that, there would be nothing left for the exams." Now she was laughing and he was confused.

"Suits you right for making fun of me. But you know, you're alright Mi-chan!" she said to him, giving him an assuring smile.

"Well, you're not... SO bad yourself, i guess!" he replied, smiling as well.

"Coming from you, i'll take that as a compliment." They both laughed and then continued their stargazing.

"Yah, well don't get use to it. Coz I usually don't give compliments to monkeys!"

"Stop calling me monkey, ice block! Or i'll hit you so hard in the head, that you won't even remember your name after!" she warned raising her tightly clenched fist.

"Then stop calling me ice block! Or anything that has to do with ice!"

"Fine, then i'll call you stupid or moron from now on!"

"HA HA, very funny!"

"No, I mean it! Well I have to call you something"

"Shut up!" Fuuko laughed at his facial expression, but he just rolled his eyes.

"If you're only here to annoy me or to laugh at me, you might as well just leave and bug someone else! Coz I sure wouldn't mind you leaving!" he yelled at her, giving her an angry look.

"Sorry, I was just joking! Gosh Mi-chan!" she said, trying to calm him down. He laughed.

"You should have seen the stupid look on your face!"

"Baka..." Fuuko said.

They lied there in silence for a while, neither one wanted to move or say a word. They were both looking at the sky, both wondering if the other is looking at the same star. Tokiya suprisingly broke the silence.

"Did you know that the light from those stars that you're seeing right now, is actually a million years old or more." Tokiya said.

"Really?" Fuuko asked with a look of awe on her pretty face. He nodded.

"It takes millions of years for light to travel millions of light-years through space. People on earth, therefore, see them as they were long time ago in the past. Some of those stars that you're looking at right now, are probably long gone. So you see, looking at the stars is like traveling through time and seeing things from millions of years ago."

"Wow..." Fuuko had a fascinated expression on her face.

Fuuko sighed as she turned so she could face him. She saw the smile on his face.

"I wish you would be like this always! I really like you, as you are right now. With your walls down!" She slowly reached for his face.

"Don't!" he said after catching her hand before it reached his face. He slowly stood up from his position with anger in his eyes.

"Mi-chan! I was just... I thought..."

He started walking towards the house, but she was quick to grab his arm.

"I'm going home!" he said with a cold tone.

"I'm sorry... Why are you suddenly like this?" she asked, as she tightened the hold of his arm.

"Because I DONT want you to get close to me!" he said with a loud voice. She was shocked at his bitterness. She had heard him say those words before, but never with such a serious and cold tone. She let go of his arm.

"Why? When all I want is to be with you!" she said sadly. He stopped walking. He wanted to turn around and face her, but was afraid to see her pain. He knew she was crying, he could hear it in her trembling voice. He hated himself for being the reason for her tears, but he didn't want to lead her on, knowing that he could never be the person she deserves to be with.

Fuuko walked towards him and hugged him from behind, and she burried her face on his back. He could feel his shirt getting wet because of her tears, but he didn't mind. He wanted to hear what she has to say.

"Please Tokiya, don't push me away!!!" she begged.

"I... love you"

"Fuuko stop!" he said with a stern voice, as he tried to free himself from her. But she held to him desperately, as if she was holding for dear life.

"I can't... let myself love you!"

"Why?" all her heart trembled in her voice, she then forced him to face her.

"Why?" she repeated. He looked her in the eyes and for a moment he looked at her the way she had always wanted him to. Like there was no one else.

"I can't love you, and I can't let you love me. You can't save me from my miseries, so don't try! The pain is too deep." Suddenly she let go of him, while the tears continued to stream down her face. She took a step backwards.

"You know what your problem is?" she asked him in tears.

"..." Tokiya didn't bother replying, he looked away.

"Your afraid of commitment, that is why you always distance yourself from us, from me!"

"WHAT!" he was now facing her.

"You can't face the fact, that there is actually people who cares about you!"

"Oh, is that so..."

"Yah! You have built this wall around you, to keep people out, to hide yourself!"

"OH! If you're so damn good at reading me, why don't you tell me what's on my mind right now!"

"..."

"Don't judge me, you know NOTHING about me!" he shouted angry at her.

"I know you are afraid to get close to anyone, coz you are afraid to get hurt, to lose someone again."

"Shut up!"

"The loss of your sister has affected you internally, but don't you think it's about time to move on?" She said with watery eyes.

"Is there some part of you that feels you don't deserve to be loved, to be happy? Because you do. You deserve the chance to feel comfortable and to feel loved." she said, taking his hand in hers.

"Fuuko, Stop... You have NO right!" he shooked her hands aways.

"What?" she looked at him confused.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" he yelled pushing her back.

"Mi-chan"

"Who are you to tell me what to do with my life!"

"Mi-chan, I just want what's best for you!"

"Then why don't you just mind your own business and i'll mind mine! Stay away from me! I don't need you, I don't need any of you! I just wish you would all disappear!" he hissed losing his temper.

She had tears in her eyes, her mouth formed a O, her body hardened as if she was frozen. He watched her face change expression.

"If that's what you want!" The tone of her voice changed. He could see anger in her eyes.

"Fuuko, I..." Tokiya said, after realising what he just said to her.

"You don't need us, well we certainly don't need you! I don't need you!" she said sounded sickened.

"..." Tokiya wanted to say something, but nothing came out.

"I'm sick and tired of trying to be your friend and trying to melt your ice, when it's obvious than i'm not getting anywhere."

He took a step towards her, but she put up her hand and backed away from him quickly. She was crying again. Tears were running down her face in small rivers, then a faint smile caressed her lips.

"I wish you a good life Mikagami... With love and happiness. You really do deserve it! Goodbye!" she turned around to leave and he wanted nothing more than to stop her from leaving... He wanted to say to her that he needed her more than anything, but he didn't. Tokiya stood, dumbfounded, as he watched her walked away, further and further away... Out of his life...

He fought the urge to run after her, his chest tightening with emotion and pain, but he stood still.

"Fuuko" he whispered, not noticing the tears running down his face. _'W__hat have I done!' _

_to be continued _

* * *

Yes, finally finish!!! It's a bit emotinal, but hope you'll like it anyway!!! Please review... If any of you guys have any idea on what I could write in the next chapter, please do tell, it would be appreciated highly!!! thx 

regards to all!!!_  
_


	4. Chapter four: Raindrops

Disclaimer: i'm not the owner of FoR, never was and never will be, except in my dreams, hehe!!!

Here is the next chap, hope you'll like it!!! There's plenty of room for approvement, so i'm open for critics. Just don't be too harsh.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

There was silence in the room, while he was staring at the ceiling. Bags under his eyes, from lack of sleep, due to what happened that previous night. He had alway been rational, but for the first time in his life, he had acted without thinking things through first. He made a mistake.

_'Tokiya, this time you really screwed up!'_ he thought as he got out of bed. He knew it was no use to stay in it any longer, because sleep will never come. Not when his mind was being tortured by his conscience. Remembering the look of pain and anger on Fuuko's face.

"_Please Tokiya, don't push me away!!!" she begged. _

"_I... love you"_

Tokiya was brought out of his thought as he heard a knock on his door, followed by another, then another.

"Tokiya, you idiot!!! Open this bloody door or I'll swear to God that I will burn it to ashes!" Recca shouted, knocking hard on Tokiya's door.

_'What the hell is his problem!'_ Tokiya thought as he put on a shirt and left his room. He proceeded towards the stairs that led to the ground floor and walked to the door, where an angry flamemaster was waiting behind.

"What the hell is your problem sea mon...?" He said, when he opened the door, but was surprised, when his head snapped back as Recca's fist connected with his jaw. He staggered a step and tasted his own blood.

"WHAT the hell is wrong with YOU?" Recca said with a sort of disgust on his face. He was breathing hard, filled with rage. His eyes were red, from no sleep, probably because he stayed up all night drinking and playing poker with his father and Domon. Recca held on to the door, to steady himself.

"I should ask you the same question!" Tokiya said rubbing his jaw tenderly, where he had taken a heavy blow.

"SHIT, stupid hangover!" Recca shouted. Tokiya looked at him, waiting for the explanation for his now bruised face.

"She called me this morning, she was crying! She didn't tell me what happened, but I knew it had to be because of you!" He stated at Tokiya.

"And you knew because...?" Tokiya asked sarcastically.

"BECAUSE you are the only person in this world that can break her heart." Recca said, tightening his fist.

"..."

"She's been in love with you all along, you dumbass! I was the only one she told it to..."

Tokiya looked away. Recca being surprised by his reaction, walked to him without hesitation and grabbed him by the shirt, swang him around and tossed him to the ground.

"I'll never forgive you for making her cry!" Recca clenched his fist a little tighter, trying desperately to find words.

"She deserves better than this Mikagami..."

Tokiya slowly stood up from the floor, he looked Recca in the eyes.

"I think I made a mistake Hanabishi..." Tokiya sadly said. He then turned around and walked towards the living room. Recca soon followed after closing the door.

Tokiya sighed and sat heavily onto his couch, laying his head back and closing his eyes.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Recca asked the older teen, as he sat himself on the chair in front of Tokiya.

"I don't know, I really don´t..." Tokiya said, now holding his head on his hands.

"How do you feel about her?" Recca asked curiously.

"I don't know, i mean i'm not sure!"

"But do you see her as a friend or something more?" Recca continued asking.

"Hanabishi, you really aren't helping!" Tokiya said, looking at Recca with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Gomen..."

"I think i´m in love with her, but i'm confused. I shoved her away from me, because I was afraid to lose someone again."

"Then, what are you waiting for? You have to tell her what you feel. Don't let her get away. You will only regret it. Just rememeber, you risk more by not risking anything at all." Recca said eagerly.

"I wish it was that easy, but it's not. You should have seen the look of hate on her face, when she turned and walked away!"

"So that's it, you're just gonna give up! Where is the guy I fought side by side with, trying to save Yanagi! Besides I don't think she hates you, how can she when she loves you!"

"..." Tokiya kept silent and did not say anything.

"Well, at least tell her that your sorry!!!" Recca said. He then stood up from his seat and walked over to where Tokiya was sitting. He put a hand on his shoulder and smiled down at him in a reassuring way.

"Don't wait too long, coz it might be too late!" Recca said and then left him.

Tokiya shooked his head slowly to himself with a smile on his face.

"Since when did you become smarter than me Hanabishi?" he said with a low voice, looking at the now closed door.

"Thanks..."

Later that day Tokiya decided to go for a walk in the park, he needed fresh air. He took his keys and headed for the door. After putting on his jacket, he walked out the door.

While walking, he slowly moved his head from side to side, as is he was expecting to see someone. But seeing no familiar face, he sighed. _'As if she would be out here!'_

Tokiya stopped when he reached the park, surprised when it was completely empty, apart from a couple walking hand by hand and an old lady, who was walking her dog. He strode towards a bench, that was positioned in front of a fountain. As he sat himself on one of the end of the bench, he looked at the fountain. It was constructed as the intersection of the park and was in the shape of two lovers holding each other close. _'Lovers...'_

Tokiya then looked at the sky, which was growing increasingly cloudy. He knew it was going to rain, but he didn´t care. Soon the rain was pouring down, Tokiya just sat and watched as the old lady and the couple started running, looking for cover. He slowly stood up from the bench and began to walk around the park in a daze.  
He smiled and closed his eyes as he tipped his head slightly backwards to allow the rain to splash against his handsome face. He could feel every single raindrop falling on him, but he ignored the cold feeling it was giving him. He was shaking violently, frozen to the bone and he was soaking wet, so his clothes clung to his body.

"I have to see her!" he said as rain continued to fall.

"She has to know..."

Suddenly he ran out of the park, he ran as fast as his legs allowed him to go, until he reached his goal. He stood in front of a door, staring at it for a while. He walked up to the white door, while his heart was pounding hard and fast. He then knocked on the door and waited. After a minute of waiting and getting no reply, he knocked again, but still no answer. Tokiya then disappointedly turned around and started walking in the rain again, but before he could get any further a voice called.

"Mi-chan?" he smiled. _'Thank God!'_

* * *

Gosh... Finally finish with this chapter!!! I hope you'll like it, please keep on reviewing, even if you don't, hehe!!! It will probably take a little longer for the next chap, coz my spring break is over and my exams are coming soon and i'm still a couple of books behind!! Well thx again for those who reviewed, hope you'll keep on it!!! regards  



	5. Chapter five: One and only you

Disclaimer: I'm still not the owner of FoR!!! Nor the song "One and only you".

So guys here is the last chapter, hope you'll like it!!! There's still a plenty of room for approvement, I know. But I'm still new at this, so please be patient. I'd love some reviews though, hehe!!!

Oh yeah, the song that I used in this is "One and only you" by Parokya ni Edgar. My cousin knew the song and recommended it. It's a very nice song, very romantic...

Thanks for all those who reviewed, I appreciate it greatly!!!

* * *

**Chapter five**

"Mi-chan?" he smiled. _'Thank God!'_

"Mi-chan!" she called out again.

He turned around and looked at her, rain once again drenching his face and clothes. She was standing in the open doorway with the light behind her. The light that was shining through made her look glorious. Her hair was put up but strands fell down layering her face. She was still looking at him. She was smiling a heartbreak smile, full of tenderness and needs. He knew that he had hurt her, but still she smiled for him, as if telling him that all was forgiven.

He didn't say anything. He wanted to say the right words, because what he wanted more than anything was to tell her the truth, about his feelings for her.

Yet which were the words that would do that? He didn't know...

He was far out of his comfort zone, even though he had always been good at expressing his thoughts and feelings by words, in front of her, he can never think straight.

He always felt lost looking at her tantalizing eyes, beautiful smile and that angelic face, that can definitely catch attention. Lips as red as rose, very kissable. Flawless skin, porcelain like. Body, that's perfect in every curve. But what attracted him more to her was her pureness. She was indeed one of God's greatest creation in his point of view.

Tokiya smiled, if only she knew, how perfect she was in his eyes.

-

_It took one look  
And forever laid out in front of me  
One smile and I died  
Only to be revived by you_

_ -_

She gave him a questioning look. "Mi-chan?"

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you!" He apologized for the first time in his life.

"You were right, I was afraid..." Tokiya said, as he looked at her eyes for a second, then her mouth. She smiled, then he smiled too, her smile grew bigger. Then her face expression changed, Fuuko then looked doubtingly at Tokiya for a few moments, and then replied--

"ARE YOU DRUNK, Mi-chan?" Tokiya's eyes grew wide and his mouth formed an O, as he sweatdropped. He soon gathered his composure.

"Wow, you sure know how to ruin a moment!" Tokiya said in an irritated tone.

"WHAT!!! ME?" "How should I know that the great Tokiya Mikagami could admit his faults." she said dry. Tokiya looked at her for a long moment and then let out a breathe.

"You're hopeless...!" He looked away with a small frown on his face.

The wind blew hard and it was still pouring with rain, so there was no one around. There was only the two of them, nothing else existed for them, but each other. She then started walking towards him and as she stepped outside the door, the rain soaked through her hair and clothes, but she didn't care or even notice. Their eyes met again and locked and Tokiya had to fight the urge to run away, to flee to somewhere else, away from the unknown feeling she instinctively was building inside him. He felt a shiver run up his spine, his stomach tightened into a knot and he shut his eyes to stop from shaking. He wondered how she did that... because she was the only that could. He opened his eyes shortly after and watched her walk and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

-

_There i was  
Thought i had everything figured out  
Goes to show just how much i know  
'bout the way life plays out...  
_

-

"Tokiya..." she whispered, as she reached him.

"I'm sorry I pushed you away, I was only trying to protect myself. Because I know, that if I lose you too, I'll lose everything..." Tokiya said lowering his head, afraid to meet her eyes.

"Forgive me... I was too stubborn to admit my feeling for you." he continued.

-

_I take one step away  
but i find myself coming back to you  
My one and only, one and only you...ooh...  
_

-

She walked nearer softly and slowly, she was wearing a gentle smile on her face, then when she was closed enough... She pinched his cheeks.

"ITAII!!! What are YOU doing?" he tried to say, while looking at her annoyed. Fuuko then began to laugh, but she kept her hold on his cheeks.

"It was getting too cheesy for me, I had to do something!" she exclaimed, as she slowly lowered her hands away from his face. Fuuko stared into his handsome face and then lifted her hand up again, but Tokiya took a step backwards and held his hands up for defense. She chuckled at his reaction and punched his shoulder playfully.

"Gosh, you're such a girl Mi-chan..." she said laughing.

"And you a boy! Suits you well too, 'coz you look like one!" A loud gasp escaped Fuuko's mouth and she put a hand on her mouth and widened her eyes. _'SHIT! It was suppose to be a joke...'_

"I..."

"So, maybe that's why, we're suppose to be together. I'll be the husband and you the wife. And you can stay home, to take care of our children, take care of the house and cook for me...!" she said smirking. At first he just smiled at her comment, relieved that she didn't go berserk. Then, quite unexpectedly, he began to chuckle, and then laughed loud. Fuuko was surprised by his reaction, but soon followed his laughter, as she imagined him with an apron cooking dinner with a child hanging on to each arm.

When their laughter had subsided they stared at one another with lingering smiles upon their lips, both enjoying the peaceful silence around them, neither wishing to break it.

Fuuko then took a step towards Tokiya and smoothed his hair away from his eyes, then gently rubbed her thumbs across his deeply reddened cheeks.

-

_Now i know  
That i know not a thing at all  
Except the fact that i am yours  
And that you are mine_

_-  
_

She felt his warm breathe against her face, then Fuuko draw herself closer to him, and let her delicate fingers trace the outline of his beautiful face. He's more gorgeous than she had imagined him to be in close distance. Flawless skin, perfectly proportioned face, long dark lashes, proud nose, kissable lips and firm jaw line. She smirks... Had he been a woman, then she would definitely have been envious of him.

Tokiya took her hands in his and leaned closer to her.

-

_Ooh...  
They told me that this wouldn't be easy  
And no  
I'm not one to complain..._

-

"You have no idea how much I love you!" she whispered, with a sad look on her face.

He leaned in more, the tip of his nose touching hers.

"Now you're the one sounding cheesy!" Tokiya said, as he gave her a half smirk.

"Hn...! BAKA..." she muttered angrily, then she turned around and started walking back towards her front door, but he suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled which made her stop walking and face him. Fuuko looked at him shocked, then he pulled her closer towards him and wrapped his arms tightly around her small frame, burying his nose in her wet hair, breathing deeply of her intoxicating scent.

_'It's time Tokiya, you have to tell her!' _"Fuuko... I... I love you..." he whispered in her ear.

-

_I take one step away  
but i find myself coming back to you  
My one and only, one and only you...ooh...  
I take one step away  
but i find myself coming back to you  
My one and only, one and only you...ooh...  
you.._

-

Fuuko broke the embrace and looked up into Tokiya's eyes, as if to confirm if he was telling the truth. She tilted her head and started smiling.

"If this is a joke, I will..." But before she had the chance to finish her threat, he bent down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Fuuko tensed at first, and started to step back, but Tokiya's arms quickly surrounded her, drawing her closer to him. His kiss was gentle yet demanding causing her to gasp, giving him the advantage to explore her mouth. Fuuko then brought her hands enticingly up his chest, her body giving in to his kiss and touch. Slowly she encircled her arms around his neck and pulled closer, responding to his every demand. Fuuko moaned into his mouth and he captured the sound, not releasing her mouth, but only deepened the kiss until she pulled away breathless.

"Wow..." she said, her cheeks flushed a deep pink. Fuuko lowered her eyes shyly.

"I'm only getting started!" He said in a husky voice, as his lips brushed hers with the last word, enough to send a shiver up her back. Her breath caught in her throat when his lips touched hers. The kiss ended, but Fuuko still would not open her eyes. She would rather stand with her eyes closed forever than returning to the real world again.

"Tell me i'm not dreaming, Mi-chan! And that you're not gonna disappear if I open my eyes!"

For a moment Tokiya was speechless, then he pulled her against his chest, wrapping his arms round the small of her back and he held her tighter.

"I wont disappear on you, I promise." Tokiya whispered in reply, as he kissed her forehead. She opened her eyes slowly, he watched her lovingly with a smile on his face.

"I'll never leave you Kirisawa Fuuko." he said before capturing her lips again in a short kiss.

"How do you think the others will react?" she asked with a smile.

"Don't know and don't care..." Tokiya said as he again tried to kiss her, but she held a finger to his lips.

"So does this mean that you're my boyfriend now?" Fuuko asked, with a blush.

"That depends! Are you my girlfriend?" he asked with an arched brow.

"Well... I hope so..."

"Well then, I guess you're stuck with me." he replied with a grin. She smiled and sighed.

Tokiya held Fuuko closer to him and they stayed that way for a moment, until the cool night air kissed their skins and both shivered.

"Fuuko, it's getting late! And you're cold, so you better go inside now. We'll talk tomorrow, okay!" Fuuko nodded but didn't move, not wanting to leave him yet.

"I love you..."

"I love you too..." he said softly brushing his lips against her, as he let her go.

Tokiya watched her retreating figure and he sighed. He had finally found a reason to wake up every morning, a reason to live on, a reason to forget his painful past and a reason to focus on his future. He knew that she was his soulmate and that they belonged to each other.

Tokiya touched his lips, still feeling the tingling sensation from the last kiss. So this is how it feels like to be in love... _'Weird... But worth everything'_

Then as Fuuko reached her door, she stopped, turned around, blew him a kiss and he caught it and brought it to his lips as his eyes spoke to hers. He smiled, then slowly turned around as she closed the door. Then he slowly made his way home, his mind focusing on one person, but suddenly his cell phone rang and he stopped and answered.

"So how did it go?" the voice in the phone asked.

"Success..." Tokiya smiled and continued walking.

-

The end

* * *

Finally finish!!! Gosh it's 4 am in the morning and I still have school tomorrow, i mean today, so there are probably many spelling mistakes, but hope it wont bother you so much. Please review... thx 


End file.
